


La caída

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Otabek, Dominación, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Otaurio, Romance, Spanking, Sports, Sub!yuri, Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Sabía que debería hacer caso a Victor, pero ¿cómo de terrible podía ser que intentara un triple toe loop?





	

Otabek estaba seguro de que, de un momento a otro, el temblor de sus piernas haría que estas cedieran y se cayera al suelo mientras caminaba junto a Victor. Acababan de terminar su entrenamiento y el ruso le había sugerido que fueran a buscar a Yuri a la salida de su clase con los niños. Por lo visto quería repasar el programa de entrenamiento de Yuri para el resto de la semana.

Otabek solo quería llegar a casa, sentarse en el sofá y no tener que volver a ponerse de pie hasta que fuera hora de irse a la cama. Estaba agotado y convencido de que no entrenar a Yuri provocaba que Victor tuviera demasiada energía acumulada. Energía que parecía haber concentrado en él.

No veía la hora de que Yuri volviera a entrenar con normalidad para que Victor dejara de machacarlo a él. Pero con todo el cariño del mundo, ¿eh?

Por lo menos le había dado tiempo a quitarse los patines; no estaba seguro de haber podido recorrer el camino hasta la segunda pista de hielo caminando en equilibrio sobre sus cuchillas tal y como estaba haciendo el otro hombre; claro que él no se había pegado la paliza en el entrenamiento...

—Has estado bien hoy, aunque creo que necesitas meter algo más de tiempo en estudio de ballet. Mañana miramos dónde meterte una sesión o dos más la semana que viene.

—Vale —respondió Otabek intentando que su frustración no se colase en su voz. Victor era el entrenador más exigente que había tenido jamás y, a veces, le daba la sensación de no estar dando pie con bola.

Nada más entrar en el recinto se cruzaron con los últimos niños rezagados que salían en busca de sus padres. En la pista solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cuchillas de Yuri deslizándose sobre el hielo.

El gesto de Victor dejaba claro que no le gustaba que Yuri le estuviera desobedeciendo y patinando, pero fue la forma brusca en la que inhaló aire entre dientes lo que hizo que Otabek se fijara en la figura que se deslizaba sobre el hielo ajena a su presencia.

Y por un momento, sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Yuri hizo un par de giros para ganar velocidad, clavó la parte delantera de uno de sus patines en el hielo y saltó... Y en el momento de volver a posarse sobre el hielo, su pierna se dobló de un modo poco natural y, Yuri cayó al suelo.

A cámara lenta, Otabek vio cómo intentaba levantarse, solo para acabar desplomándose sobre el hielo otra vez.

En aquel momento echó a correr hacia él, sin apenas darse cuenta de que su calzado no estaba preparado para permitirle caminar sobre el hielo segundos antes de caerse. Arrastrándose como pudo, ayudándose con las manos, llegó hasta Yuri y se sentó junto a él.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué te pasa?

Yuri estaba tumbado en el hielo, encogido y respirando muy deprisa por la boca. Cuando levantó la vista para mirarle, sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Beka... Me duele. —La voz de Yuri sonaba tensa y ahogada, como si hablar fuera un verdadero esfuerzo, pero fue la forma en la que le agarró el brazo, la que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba el Tigre de Hielo en aquel momento.

—Tranquilo, Yura, que seguro que es solo el golpe. —A Otabek no le gustaba mentir a Yuri, pero decidió que una mentira piadosa era necesaria en ese momento. Además, a él también le venía bien aferrarse a la esperanza de que no se hubiera hecho nada.

En aquel momento, Victor llegó deslizándose hasta ellos.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —riñó a Otabek nada más llegar—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así en el hielo con deportivas? ¿Es que quieres lesionarte tú también?

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que reconocer que algo de razón sí que tenía su entrenador, pero no era el momento de echarle la bronca. Ya tendría tiempo de reñirle todo lo que quisiera después, en ese instante tenían cosas más urgentes de las que encargarse.

—Ahora no —respondió señalando a Yuri con la cabeza y el ruso se agachó junto a él, sujetando la pierna derecha de Yuri con las manos, provocando un alarido del muchacho que seguía tendido sobre el hielo.

—¿Puedes doblarla, Yuri?

—¡No! No lo sé; me duele mucho. —El miedo hacía que su voz temblase.

Victor le metió un brazo por debajo de las piernas y el otro bajo los brazos.

—Voy a sacarte del hielo, Yuri, te estás empapando —sentenció justo antes de girarse para mirar a Otabek—. Tú agárrate a la barrera y sal con cuidado.

Observó como el entrenador cogía a Yuri en brazos con total seguridad y lo sacaba de la pista, sentándolo en uno de los bancos. Él se levantó con cuidado y se apoyó en la barrera para seguirles. No le quedaba más remedio que admitir que haber entrado corriendo sobre el hielo con deportivas había sido arriesgado, pero su instinto no le había permitido pararse a pensárselo dos veces: Yuri estaba sufriendo y él tenía que estar ahí.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta ellos, Victor había sacado el teléfono y estaba avisando a su marido de que iba a llevar a Yuri al hospital. Los tres chicos fueron en el coche de Victor hasta la clínica que se encontraba a tres manzanas de la pista de hielo. Se trataba de un edificio moderno donde trabajaban los mejores profesionales de la salud deportiva; Victor solo permitía que los mejores médicos de su campo se acercaran a sus patinadores y, en aquel momento, Otabek se alegraba de que siguiera aquella filosofía. En cuanto pararon en la puerta de urgencias, un celador les recibió con una silla de ruedas.

—Señor Nikiforov, nos habían avisado de que venían. Síganme.

Yuri cogió la mano de Otabek, un gesto que raramente hacía en público para evitar habladurías y represalias, pero que en aquel momento traicionaba lo asustado que estaba. 

—Tranquilo, Yura, todo va a ir bien —le aseguró al tiempo que le daba un ligero apretón en la mano.

El celador les llevó a una habitación privada, en la que le proporcionaron a Yuri un pijama seco para que pudiera quitarse el chándal empapado y lo dejaron sentado en la cama con la promesa de que enseguida llegaría un enfermero para llevarle a rayos X.

Mientras ayudaban a Yuri a cambiarse de ropa, Victor echó un vistazo rápido a su rodilla derecha, que estaba hinchada y ligeramente amoratada.

—La he liado... —susurró el Tigre de Hielo que no había conseguido dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

—Vamos a esperar a las radiografías, Yuri —intentó tranquilizarlo Victor.

—Tenía que haberte hecho caso, pero pensaba que ya estaba bien —se lamentó, girándose para mirar a Otabek—. ¿Estoy metido en un lío?

—Oh, Yura, no te preocupes por eso ahora —le respondió Otabek acariciándole el rostro.

—¡No! —La reacción desesperada de Yuri le pilló por sorpresa—. ¡He desobedecido a Victor y me he hecho daño! Si no estoy metido en un lío, es por compasión, porque estás seguro de que lo que me he hecho no tiene solución.

Aquella confesión pilló a Otabek totalmente por sorpresa, pero consiguió recuperar la compostura y le giró la cara a Yuri para obligarle a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame, Yuri, estás metido en un lío tremendo, pero eso es algo de lo que nos vamos a preocupar cuando sepamos exactamente qué te has hecho y estemos de vuelta en casa. ¿Me oyes?

El patinador ruso asintió y aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo. Si Victor se había sorprendido con su intercambio, consiguió ocultarlo a la perfección. No les dio tiempo a continuar la conversación porque un enfermero entró en la sala para llevarse a Yuri.

Ahora que estaban solos, Otabek sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones.

—Oye, Victor, sobre eso... —No sabía cómo explicárselo sin que pensara que estaban locos. Y todo eso sin tener en cuenta que Victor y Yuuri casi habían sido como padres para su pareja.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Otabek —le cortó el patinador ruso—. Desde que sale contigo, Yuri está más calmado, más centrado y, sobre todo, más feliz, y eso es lo único que me importa. Cómo lo consigas, ya es cosa tuya, siempre y cuando Yuri esté de acuerdo. Eso sí, te recomiendo que no se enteren vuestras fans.

A Otabek le extrañó ese último consejo.

—¿Por?

—¿Sabes lo que son los fanfics? —preguntó Victor divertido—. Tienen bastante imaginación; no hace falta que les confirméis lo que os gusta o deja de gustar... Si vieras lo que escriben sobre vosotros...

—Ya... ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Otabek tenía la sensación de que Victor acababa de confesar algo sin darse cuenta y la situación en general le divertía. Era una distracción que agradecía teniendo en cuenta que estaba aterrorizado por lo que pudiera haberse hecho Yuri.

—No pienso decir nada más si no es en presencia de mi abogado.

No fue el abogado de Victor quien entró en la sala, sino Yuuri Katsuki.

—He venido en cuanto he podido. ¿Cómo está Yurio?

—Muy nervioso —respondió su marido—. Se lo acaban de llevar a rayos, no creo que tarde en volver.

—¿Tenía mala pinta?

—No parecía rota, pero algo se ha hecho seguro...

—Es fuerte; seguro que se recupera en nada. —Katsuki intentó animarlos y justo en aquel momento el enfermero volvía a entrar en la sala con Yuri en la silla de ruedas. El muchacho parecía haberse calmado ligeramente, pero apenas saludo a Yuuri al entrar en la sala.

—Estaba muy nervioso; el médico le ha dado un tranquilizante y algo para el dolor —explicó el enfermero.

La siguiente media hora fue tensa, mientras esperaban a que algún médico se acercara a decirles qué le pasaba a Yuri exactamente. En cuanto el doctor atravesó la puerta, los cuatro clavaron la mirada en él.

—Bueno, parece que el hueso está intacto —dijo el doctor mientras les mostraba las radiografías—. Según la exploración y las pruebas que le hemos realizado, parece que tiene un esguince de grado dos en el ligamento cruzado anterior.

—¡Mierda! —protestó Yuri desde la camilla en la que se había vuelto a sentar al regresar de las pruebas—. ¿Cómo se trata eso?

El médico le miró con cierto aire de sorpresa.

—Te voy a colocar una férula para inmovilizar la rodilla que deberás llevar durante cuatro semanas, luego volveremos a examinarte —explicó el doctor—. Durante la primera semana no quiero que apoyes esa pierna para nada; te daremos unas muletas para que puedas desplazarte.

—¿En cuánto tiempo podré volver a entrenar? —preguntó el patinador al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—Tendremos que ver cómo evoluciona la lesión, pero yo calculo que no antes de seis semanas. Tendrás que hacer un poco de rehabilitación.

—¡Joder!

—Volveré dentro de un momento para colocarte la férula —se disculpó el médico justo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Yuri... —intentó animarlo Victor pero el joven ruso le interrumpió bruscamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que son solo seis semanas, Victor! ¡Tan cerca de las Olimpiadas seis semanas son una eternidad!

Victor respiró hondo, como si estuviera intentando contenerse, pero finalmente perdió la batalla:

—Bueno, a lo mejor así la próxima vez que te diga que te tomes unos días de descanso, me harás caso. —Era más que evidente que Victor estaba enfadado.

—Vitya —Yuuri puso la mano en el hombro de su marido—, ya lo hablaréis luego...

Yuri se había quedado seco mirándolo, como si estuviera intentando encontrar una respuesta válida. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la vista y susurrar con voz temblorosa.

—No es justo... Yo solo quería ser el mejor...

Otabek se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó mientras Yuri seguía luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Yura... Hay tiempo de sobra para que te recuperes de la lesión y puedas estar preparado para las Olimpiadas.

—Otabek tiene razón, Yuri —continuó Katsuki—, pero tienes que dar tiempo a que tu rodilla se cure y se acostumbre a tu nueva constitución. Intentar acelerar las cosas nunca da buen resultado.

—Tienes que trabajar con Victor, no contra él —añadió Otabek.

—¡Lo sé! No hace falta que todos me recordéis que estoy aquí por imbécil, ¿vale?

—No por imbécil, Yuri, —Victor le puso una mano en la pierna izquierda—, por impaciente. Recupérate y te prometo que en cuanto estés en condiciones nos pondremos a trabajar para que consigas el oro en los Juegos Olímpicos. Pero tienes que empezar a hacerme caso, ¿vale?

Yuri se secó las lágrimas y asintió al tiempo que el médico volvía a entrar en la sala con la férula en la mano.

 

Apenas una hora después, Yuri y Otabek estaban de vuelta en casa. Yuri se sentó en el sofá, harto de tener que ayudarse de las muletas para poder caminar y agotado por el efecto de la medicación que le habían recetado para el dolor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que Victor tenía razón, que si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaría en aquella situación. Pero no había podido evitarlo; echaba de menos el hielo y había estado convencido de que por un salto no le pasaría nada.

Se había equivocado estrepitosamente.

Otabek se sentó a su lado y le dio un vaso de agua. Dos años después, aún se sorprendía cuando el kazajo hacía cosas como aquella: él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía sed, pero en cuanto empezó a beber no pudo dejar el vaso hasta que se lo había terminado. Estaba tan preocupado con su situación actual, que no se había parado a pensar en lo sediento que estaba.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó Otabek dándole un beso.

—No tengo hambre...

—Yura... —Era una advertencia.

—No me hagas comer, por favor, tengo el estómago revuelto.

—¿Un yogur? Tienes que tomar algo para que la medicación no te haga daño.

—¿De los de beber? —Era posible que consiguiera no vomitarlo, así que en cuanto su chico le dio uno comenzó a bebérselo a sorbitos. Ahora que había conseguido relajarse más o menos y que no le dolía horrores la pierna, se dio cuenta de que le costaba mantenerse despierto.

—Es por la medicación, Yura, lo ha dicho el médico. ¿Quieres irte a la cama?

Yuri agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No puedo; tenemos que hablar de... Ya sabes.

Otabek lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Mañana, gatito, no hay prisa y se te están cerrando los ojillos... —dijo Otabek, dándose cuenta de que Yuri estaba a punto de protestar—. Sé que te sientes mal y quieres quitártelo de encima, pero creo que ya has tenido bastante disgusto por un día, ¿vale? Hablamos mañana cuando estés más descansado.

Yuri se puso de pie con ayuda de las muletas y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

—Tampoco es que tenga nada más que hacer mañana...

Otabek le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y se quedó con él los cinco minutos que le costó quedarse dormido. El médico les había dicho que el analgésico que le había recetado para el dolor era bastante fuerte y le provocaría somnolencia, y parecía que no les había mentido. Por suerte, solo tenía que tomarlo durante la primera semana. En cuanto se aseguró de que Yuri estaría cómodo, cogió su portátil y se lo llevó a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido de cenar.

Mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich, recordó lo que le había contado Victor y la curiosidad pudo con él. Sabía que buscar fanfics de él y Yuri no era lo más normal, pero no pudo contenerse e hizo una búsqueda rápida en Google. Los resultados no le defraudaron: había cientos de historias acerca de ellos escritas por sus seguidoras; especialmente por las Yuri’s Angels. Ojeó unas cuantas por encima, hasta que una le llamó la atención. ¿Era posible que alguien hubiera averiguado qué clase de relación tenían exactamente? Comenzó a leer para salir de dudas y pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran exactamente ellos, aunque la historia tampoco estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Victor tenía razón, sería mejor que sus fans no se enteraran de aquello; no había forma de saber cómo iban a reaccionar.

¡Por todos los santos! Incluso él mismo había necesitado unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yuri necesitaba de él.

Todo había empezado de forma inocente; estaban en la habitación de hotel que compartían en el Gran Prix de 2019 y, sin saber muy bien cómo, habían comenzado una guerra de cosquillas. Yuri siempre ganaba, porque Otabek era extremadamente sensible, pero aquel día se había negado a rendirse en el momento en que Yuri había conseguido comenzar el ataque. Estaba tirado en la cama intentando recuperar el control de la situación y zafarse de las manos de Yuri, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la posición perfecta y agarró a Yuri colocándolo boca abajo sobre su regazo. Yuri protestó sorprendido por el repentino cambio de posición pero no se movió, y Otabek, al verlo en aquella tesitura, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: le dio un azote.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo habría imaginado ni en sus fantasías más salvajes.

Yuri gimió y se quedó muy quieto, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban en medio de una batalla de cosquillas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Otabek le propinó un segundo azote. No fue fuerte, sino más bien juguetón. Yuri volvió a gemir, pero esta vez movió la cadera para que su entrepierna rozara contra la pierna de Otabek.

—Más... —susurró el patinador rubio.

Otabek estaba entre confundido y excitado; jamás hubiera imaginado que Yuri reaccionaría así, pero aquello no impidió que, a pesar de la sorpresa, probara a darle un par de azotes más, ligeramente más fuertes y más seguidos.

La reacción fue in crescendo exponencial: Yuri estaba cada vez más excitado. Otabek no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación, pero decidió arriesgarse y bajarle el pantalón, mientras le miraba en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que no quería seguir adelante con aquello. Yuri tan solo gemía y jadeaba al tiempo que seguía intentando montar la pierna de Otabek, y él no podía dejar de pensar que era la imagen más erótica que había visto jamás. Volvió a estallar la mano contra el trasero desnudo que tenía delante, mientras notaba su propia erección presionando dentro de sus vaqueros impaciente por que la liberara, pero en aquel momento toda su atención estaba concentrada en el patinador sobre su regazo. Casi sin poder evitarlo, acarició el trasero que tenía delante, parándose a juguetear con un dedo en la entrada del ano, haciendo la presión justa para que la punta penetrara y, al mismo tiempo, movió la pierna contra la que se estaba refrotando Yuri para aumentar el contacto. Los gemidos de Yuri se juntaron con unas cuantas palabras, en apariencia incoherentes, su respiración se volvió bastante más rápida y la tensión de su cuerpo pareció aumentar. Otabek conocía aquellos signos y sabía que el ruso estaba a punto de correrse; aprovechó para darle unos cuantos azotes más rápidos y más fuertes que los anteriores, y el grito que propinó Yuri le confirmó que se acababa de correr sobre su pierna.

Después de aquella experiencia, Yuri apenas se atrevió a mirarle a la cara durante el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente volvieron a su rutina habitual y durante meses no volvieron a hablar de lo que había pasado aquella noche y siguieron con sus vidas como cualquier otra pareja normal.

Dos meses después, la prensa se había hecho eco de su relación, a pesar de que llevaban años ocultándola con éxito a los medios de comunicación y, para empeorar más las cosas, habían descubierto dónde vivían en San Petersburgo. Llevaban días con los paparazzi apostados en el portal, cuando Yuri comenzó a perder la paciencia.

La poca que tenía en el mejor de los días.

Estaban a punto de salir hacia la pista de hielo para comenzar los entrenamientos, cuando Yuri se asomó a la ventana, tiró su mochila al suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¡A la mierda! Yo no voy a ningún sitio.

Otabek respiró profundamente; la relación de Yuri con la prensa cada día era más turbulenta, aunque tenía que reconocer que era agotador que les siguieran todo el tiempo.

—Anda, vamos, salgo yo primero y te espero a dos manzanas —intentó razonar con él.

—¡Que no, imbécil! ¡Que yo no voy a ninguna parte! Estoy hasta los cojones de que nos sigan a todas partes —protestó Yuri comportándose como un niñato malcriado.

—¿Y el entrenamiento? ¿Qué vas a decirle a Victor?

—A la mierda el entrenamiento también... Si Victor quiere que vaya, que venga a buscarme y eche a esa panda de subnormales del portal.

—Yuri, no puedes saltarte el entrenamiento, es tu trabajo...

—Me da igual —dijo Yuri empezando a quitarse las zapatillas para dejar claro que él no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Otabek sabía que razonar con Yuri cuando estaba de aquel humor era prácticamente imposible y, cuando se trataba de tonterías, lo dejaba estar. Pero en aquel momento, Yuri estaba dispuesto a dañar su carrera profesional por una pataleta, y aquello era algo que no podía permitir.

—Yuri, haz el favor de volver a calzarte y vamos a entrenar inmediatamente —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo serio que sonaba— a menos que quieras que te dé unos azotes antes.

Yuri se quedó helado y le miró boqueando como si quisiera contestarle algo pero no encontrara las palabras. Otabek sabía que aquel era el momento en el que tenía que fortalecer su posición. Viendo que Yuri no se movía, se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

—Vale... Si quieres hacerlo por las malas... Ven —ordenó dándose un par de palmaditas en el regazo como si estuviera llamando a su gato.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva, bajó la vista y volvió a ponerse las zapatillas y a coger su mochila.

Otabek se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Bien; te espero en la esquina de siempre, no me hagas esperar demasiado.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin incidentes y cuando volvieron a casa, Otabek sintió la necesidad de hablar de lo que había pasado antes: la dificultad de Yuri para gestionar sus emociones podría convertirse en un hándicap para su carrera, al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía quince años y no podía seguir comportándose como un adolescente malcriado. Otabek comprendía que el Tigre de Hielo había estado sometido a la presión de la competición desde muy pequeño, pero aquello no era excusa. Al fin y al cabo, si Yuri quería dedicarse a entrenar a otros patinadores cuando se retirara, más le valía aprender a controlar su genio.

Por desgracia, sacar el tema desembocó en otro ataque de ira por parte de Yuri.

—¡No me jodas, gilipollas! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Aguantar la mierda de todo el mundo solo porque se creen que tienen derecho?

—No estoy diciendo eso, Yuri, solo te estoy diciendo que tienes que aprender a desahogarte antes de llegar al punto en el que no eres capaz de gestionarlo.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? —La agresividad en la voz de Yuri no era algo inusual, pero Otabek no estaba acostumbrado a que la dirigiera hacia él. Si había llegado a ese punto, es que estaba mucho más estresado de lo que pensaba.

—Lo que digo es que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? En vez de ponerte como un energúmeno de golpe por la cosa más insignificante.

—¡No es insignificante, imbécil! ¡Es mi vida! Pensé que te importaba... —profirió Yuri al tiempo que le daba un empujón.

Otabek aprovechó que Yuri se había acercado a él para ganar ventaja. Por aquellas, él aún era más fuerte que el patinador ruso y aprovechó su superioridad para lanzar a Yuri contra la encimera y obligarle a apoyarse sobre la superficie.

—Me importa, Yura, si no, no estaría aguantando esta pataleta —afirmó Otabek al tiempo que le propinaba un azote.

—¡Au! ¿Qué haces, idiota? —Yuri intentó levantarse, pero Otabek le obligó a permanecer en aquella posición.

—¿Por qué te molestan tanto los periodistas, Yura?

—Vete a la mierda... —protestó Yuri al tiempo que recibía otro azote.

—Yuri, vamos a hablar quieras o no...

Fue entonces cuando Otabek notó el sutil cambio: Yuri se mantenía en la misma posición, sin necesidad de que él le obligara. Yuri había cedido y aquel era el primer paso.

—¿Yura?

Yuri estaba temblando, intentando contener las lágrimas cuando por fin habló:

—Porque no quiero que se metan entre nosotros y lo estropeen todo...

Al escuchar aquello, Otabek abrazó a Yuri y pasaron el resto de la noche acurrucados uno contra el otro mientras Yuri le contaba todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían preocupado o molestado prácticamente desde el principio de los tiempos. A la mañana siguiente se sentaron a hablar mucho más tranquilos y fue entonces cuando Yuri le propuso que él tomara las riendas cuando viera que Yuri estaba empezando a tener problemas para gestionar sus emociones, y aquello había acabado llevándoles al tipo de relación que tenían hoy en día.

No se podía decir que tuvieran una relación de dominante y sumiso al uso, pero Otabek tenía derecho de veto sobre ciertas decisiones cuando veía que Yuri estaba a punto de perder el control, y, como había dicho Victor, Yuri parecía estar mucho mejor así.

Yuri...

Otabek cerró el portátil y fue a acostarse junto a su pareja. Tenía la sensación de que al día siguiente iban a tener una conversación muy parecida a la que acababa de recordar, aunque esperaba que con menos gritos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os está gustando esta historia, pasaos por Amazon o Lektu a ver si alguna de las cosas que tengo publicadas ahí os llama la atención. 
> 
> Los comentarios y kudos siempre son muy bienvenidos y mantienen a las musas motivadas :)


End file.
